


My mad Hatter and I

by BasketCasesAndStrayHearts



Series: Once Upon a Fairytale [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts/pseuds/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts
Summary: Alice fell down the rabbit hole and has tea with the Hatter and upsets the red Queen. We all know that story. What if she loves the mad hatter but keeps it to herself and he had married his wife and had a kid. She fell under the spell but was cursed with remembering everything, like Jefferson. Can they convince the other townsfolk of who they really are? And will love follow the two Wonderland characters? Only time will tell...





	1. Follow the Rabbit

_**~~~~Alice had found the rabbit hole after chasing the white rabbit for hours. She looked down and felt nervous, what was she doing here? Alice felt a shove and was pushed down into the hole..There was no turning back now...** _

   


_Alice woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily. She sighed and sat up. Shaking her head, she got up and stretched cat-like. Time to shower. She picked out her favorite navy blue dress with white ruffles at the bottom, her white bra and panties and grabbed a towel, heading towards the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the water to the right temperature. She stripped bare and stepped in, moaning at how the water felt against her skin. She sang Renegade by Styx and grabbed the shampoo. She scrubbed her hair and then put body wash on a rag, washing herself clean. It took her ten minutes to shower and rinse herself off. She stepped out, towel drying her hair and body. She slipped her panties on and put her bra on, hooking it up and putting her dress on. Alice sighed, biting her lip nervously as she thought about her dream. It was always the same, every night. She grabbed her phone and put ear buds in, turning her music on as she stepped outside. She locked her house and smiled as the sun hit her face. At least the weather was nice. She began running, in her dress with her blue converse and hummed the music. She ran through the forest and and almost had a heart attack. A white rabbit was standing in front of her, looking at her knowing. For a moment she didn't do anything. Why did the rabbit look at her like that, it wasn't like this was the rabbit she chased down the hole... Suddenly the rabbit began to run, and she followed it without a moment hesitation.  Was he going to lead her to the hatter again? Alice felt her heart clenching at the thought about him. Did she really want to go there again? The rabbit slowed only to make sure she was following and then sped up again, checking to make sure she followed him. The rabbit finally stopped a half hour later, and Alice saw the person who had stolen her heart. Jefferson was outside, sitting on his porch steps sadly. The rabbit took off, and Alice felt warm tears rush down her face. No. He wasn't here, he couldn't .. He wouldn't remember anyway. The curse left her to remember everything only to make her feel like she was the mad one. She giggled softly, wondering what Jefferson would think of that. He looked out, feeling like someone was watching him, someone from the past. Alice sighed and turned around, running away. No way she could face him. Not now. She gave a sad laugh as the song, well not really a song but still, Disney dudes mix of Disney songs played in her ears, her heart breaking down and feeling like her other half was waiting at the beautiful house. She kept going on and on, until her legs gave out, falling down and tripping on a rabbit hole, how ironic. She fell unconscious after that. Little did she know the hatter had followed a little rabbit to where Alice was. Picking her up, he carried her gently to his house. Planning on making a cup of tea for when she woke. He just hoped the rabbit was telling the truth._

   



	2. It's really you, isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice wakes up and finds Jefferson looking at her, muttering to himself. Can she finally tell someone how she feels without sounding crazy?

_**Alice was walking down the beautiful meadow, wondering what this place was. She touched the grass and sighed, nature was beautiful. Even if she didn't know who she was. Suddenly the white rabbit appeared again, staring at her questioningly before urging her to follow. She ran after him, no hesitation at all. "Wait, where are we going? Where are you taking me?" She asked, not expecting a response back. When the rabbit did, she nearly died.** _

_**"We're going to be late, late for a very important date." He simply answered, continuing to run with her behind him and stopping at what looked like a tea party. She glanced up and saw the most handsome man she had ever met, with beautiful blue eyes that were visible, even from her stand point. The rabbit sat down, then looked at her. "Well, come on Alice. It is /your/ birthday party." She gaped, looking at all the wonderful and mysterious creatures before her. They all smiled tentatively at her before getting some tea and cakes. The mystery man stood up, smiling apologetically before walking over to her, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly.** _

_**"I must apologize, my dear Alice. I am a poor host, not even introducing myself. Most call me the Mad Hatter, but you my dear...may call me a name only few know, like our guests...Jefferson." The name fit him, not mad hatter, but Jefferson. She smiled shyly and curtsied politely, blushing because he kissed her hand.** _

_**"It's fine, Mr. Jefferson..This is wonderful, may I sit down?" He grinned and pulled a chair out for her, next to him. She sat down and he poured a cup of fresh tea, putting the right amount of milk and sugar cubes in it. She grabbed a few cakes and put it on her plate. "Oh, thank you this is all so wonderful!" She laughed happily as she took a bite of cake.** _

 

__ _Alice woke with a start, shaking not so gently. This dream was different, was the day she had all a dream too? But as she opened her eyes, she saw Jefferson talking to himself. Almost as if he was trying to decide something. "No..No. How could she remember? The evil queen put a curse on everyone in this town, her included. But the rabbit led her here..why? what does he know..."She felt her heart soften, he did remember. She sat up slowly, announcing her alertness quietly. Jefferson looked at her now, not like before when he was talking to himself. "Ah, Alice. Sorry, if I alarmed you. I just wanted to make sure you were fine." She then noticed the ice pack and water and blushed lightly. How sweet, that he thought of her well being._

_"Oh, it's fine Jefferson..I..had a dream." She spoke softly, what if he thought her mad for even dreaming about Wonderland? He looked at her like he was waiting, a small smile on his lips. It wasn't a full one, but it still gave her hope so she told him. "I had a dream that I was in this beautiful meadow, walking and touching the grass. Then the rabbit I had chased down the rabbit hole had found me, making me follow him again. So I did, finding myself at a tea party, only to find it was for me. You were there..."Jefferson's eyes lit up excitedly, like a kid getting a birthday present early._

_"So you remember?" He asked, not containing the hope and happiness, and even relief was in there somewhere. For years he thought himself mad, only to find his Alice here and alive. Even remembering everything before Storybrooke. Before the curse..Alice nodded and he laughed happily, jumping up. "And here I was thinking I was alone, that no one else remembered. Here you are, my Alice returned to me at last." He blushed deeply at the last words. Alice giggled at his newfound hope._

_"Yes, I remember. The evil queen made me feel mad, because her curse for me was remembering. What about your wife, or your daughter Grace? Surely you weren't alone all these years." When his face fell and tears started to show in his eyes, something bad must have happened. "Jefferson..What happened?" She spoke softly, not wanting to press it if he didn't want to talk about it. He broke down and she got up, throwing her arms around him comfortingly._

_"T-The evil queen took my wife, s-she died after G-Grace was born...and G-Grace doesn't remember me.." She felt her heart breaking, she hadn't seen him much after he married his wife. The pain of losing her only love hurt too much to face him. Knowing that the queen did this only made her oldest decision more firmer_   
  


_"Then let's make people remember. I don't care how long it takes, we will make everyone else remember and get your Grace back." She smiled cheerfully, only wanting to see his true smile, if only for a while. She heard screaming from outside the room and he looked ashamed. "Jefferson..."She sighed, she knew about his 'mad' side that everyone had mentioned but only she saw it once. It wasn't pretty. "Please don't go mad. I'm here now, you'll see." Jefferson nodded and stood up as she walked out of the room, she was beginning to turn into her old self once more. Her hair was longer and blonde, her eyes a bright blue. She followed the noises and found two girls trying to escape. Alice put her hands on her hips, turning to Jefferson as they looked at the two. "Jefferson...Really? Not as bad as before..but still..kidnapping?" She raised a brow, making him hang his head in shame. "Seriously, kidnap Snow White and her daughter.." Both women turned to look at the new woman surprised._

_"W-What, you are with him too?" The blonde accused, her eyes full of suspicions. Alice smiled kindly, holding out her hand. Only the ones who wanted to know the truth, who needed proof, would see with just a simple touch from Alice._

_"Here, let me show you. If you don't see anything, you are free to go. Both of you please." The two women looked at each other, the blonde reached for her hand suspiciously, putting her palm onto Alice's then her eyes were glassed over, as if seeing something from a past life. There wasn't much to her, other than the truth of her birth._

_"Emma..on the child blanket at your house Mary..touch her hand." She couldn't deny what she saw, so Mary stepped up next. She touched Alice's hand and Jefferson just stood there, hands in his pockets, grinning like a mad man. Mary shook her head as she stepped back. Her whole life was changed._

_"I..I can't believe this...Emma, you..you're my daughter..and David is Prince Charming..." she giggled and looked between Alice and Jefferson. "I'm on trial for murder, how does that even help us now?" Alice grinned at the two, looking at Jefferson and back at the two._

_"Well, you see we have...an ally that might help us. Just have to give him a good reason." Jefferson shuddered, he knew exactly what she was talking...or who she was talking about._

_"Mr. Gold, as he is called. Or Rumpelstiltskin is his true name." Jefferson replied lazily, but he knew that was what had to be. Emma and Snow looked at each other, like a sudden realization dawned upon them. A sharp knock was suddenly heard from the front door. They all knew who that could be. The only one who would help them, if given the right price._


	3. A deal for the devil himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold has come to discuss matters with Mary Margaret about her case, and try to get her back to the cell. But what he isn't expecting is a deal worth a lifetime for himself. Oh he loves all sorts of deals but this one tops the icing on the cake.

_Alice opened up the door to see Mr. Gold standing there. "Why hello there dearie. May I come in?" Jefferson huffed but Alice allowed him to pass through. He shut the door and looked over at the four people standing in front of him. They walked to the living room and all sat down on a couch or a chair. No one said anything for a moment, silence making it all awkward. "Well I suppose I should announce my reasons for being here, unless you already know." He looked at Jefferson and Alice knowingly for a moment before turning back to Emma and Mary. "We should get you back to the cell first thing before Regina finds you missing and adds that charge. Second, we need to talk about your case, Ms. Blanchard." Mr. Gold smiled, but it made everyone else in the room feel uneasy, now knowing who he was._

_"Actually we need to talk about your help, Mr. Gold." Alice spoke up, looking him straight in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the young girl, Alice if he recalled. "I have something that you need." She stood up, crossing her arms. It intrigued him, he couldn't lie, about what Alice could have that he wanted. He rolled his hand as if saying, 'please go on'. "I know the story of how you fell in love with Belle." Mr. Gold tightened his grip on his cane, what could she possibly know of his love._

_"Oh dearie, what could you possibly mean?" His voice had a hint of threat behind it, but that didn't scare Alice off. Emma and Mary looked at each other sudden realization hit them. The story, beauty and the beast...suddenly had a new meaning behind it. Jefferson had managed to sneak off to make some tea. He came back, offering a cup to each person, Emma thanked him as did Mary. "Well thank you for being a Gracious host, Jefferson." He half smiled, taking a sip while waiting for Alice to clarify._

_"I know where Regina is hiding your Belle. I have proof." She pulled out photos from her jacket, shoving them towards Mr. Gold. He took the pictures warily and looked at them, his heart suddenly stopping. Belle was trapped in a small space in what looked like a hospital. Suddenly he realized that the evil queen had no hold over him. Mr. Gold looked at her interested._

_"Ah, I don't think I shall be neutral anymore. Now Mary..let's discuss your case." He smiled, more helpful than ever. For the first time he was being completely honest. "I have proof that Regina framed you, dearie. I also can be what you consider...a witness." He smirked before pulling out some papers, photos, and showed them to the others. "Now we have exhibit A..paperwork detailing her plans to Sidney about everything from framing Mary to the actual plot of killing David's 'wife'. Then photo evidence." One was Sidney killing Kathryn. Another was him and Regina hiding the knife in Mary's place and stealing the lockbox. "This alone should be proof that sets you free Mary. After that, I believe me and Alice will have a talk about setting my dear Belle free." He smiled and glanced over at Alice._

_"Why the show of faith? Wouldn't you want to get her first before helping us?" Emma asked, the question that everyone was curious. Why would he help before getting his own needs met._

_"Well her trial begins tomorrow, and I don't think that can wait now can it?" he pointed out. "Plus it is a show of faith. And I also know Alice is a woman of her word." He looked at Alice and they both knew he was telling the truth. Alice nodded, looking between Emma and Mary. "Mary, all you have to do is what you do best." Mr. Gold spoke, standing up slowly. Mary looked at him confused._

_"What do you mean by that?" She tilted her head confused on what he meant then nodded in understanding. She stood up as well, looking at Emma, her daughter, and then Jefferson and Alice. "Thank you everyone. I will meet you in the morning." She smiled bravely before going to leave with Mr.Gold. He stopped momentarily and looked right at Alice._

_"Snow and Prince charming aren't the only two that are the purest in the world." He nodded before leaving with Mary, going to take her back to the cell. Emma stood up and stretched, sighing._

_"Well that was...awfully smooth even for him." She went to follow after them, looking at Alice kindly she spoke up. "You take care of him, I know how much he means to you. I can see in your eyes." She smiled once more before leaving. Now it was just Alice and Jefferson._

_"So...I think I should go back home now..."Alice bit her lip, not really wanting to go home but she had some things she needed to get done. Jefferson suddenly looked panicked, afraid even. He grabbed her hand lightly._

_"Please don't go...Please stay. I can't..I can't be alone in this place anymore, I can't!" His voice rose, beginning to turn manic. Alice blushed but nodded shyly._

_"Fine, but I do have to go home, come with me." And so they went off to Alice's house in the woods._


	4. Need of some advice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Mary was set free with the help of Mr. Gold's information. Alice helps him get his Belle back, but now she has a problem....her feelings for Jefferson!

Alice walked into Granny and Red's diner and sat down next to Mary and in front of Emma. She sighed as she felt like crap, needing to vent. She had these feelings for Jefferson that she wished would go away but she couldn't help it. Of course her friends would know what was wrong. "Can't these feelings go away?" Alice groaned, sitting up more and running her fingers through her hair. 

"You should tell him how you feel, Alice. Moping around isn't good for you. Besides how do you know he won't feel the same?" Mary suggested but Alice only shook her head quickly no.

"Mary, he married someone else! He has a daughter! Besides, he could never love me." She and the two women ordered their usual before they returned to the current conversation. Emma rolled her eyes before looking at Alice firmly.

"Alice, she's gone now. That's what you said, right? And him having a daughter doesn't mean anything. You need to take charge and tell him. If he doesn't like you back, there's plenty of others out there." Emma was sure, a leader alright. Alice nodded as she wanted to exit the conversation only to find Jefferson was staring at her the whole time the conversation went on. Fear boiled in her veins as she froze up. Mary and Emma finally noticed and looked slightly guilty. Alice wanted to bolt but her body wouldn't move. Jefferson gave her a worried look as he stepped towards her but then she quickly got up and ran out the door, finally getting movement back and everyone watched as she left. She felt so scared that she ran to the only person who could understand her...Regina. She knocked on the door, and waited as the door opened, a surprised Regina looking at her. Alice knew she had been trying to be good for Henry and redeem herself. So hopefully she can vent to Regina.

"Alice? What can i do for you?" She tried to surpress the happy surprise in her voice.

"Can I come in? I just feel like I've been so humiliated..." She was in tears as Regina let her in, closing the door. 

"What's the matter?" Regina asked genuinely as they both sat down on the couch, and Alice began to spill her emotions.

"Jefferson found out I am in love with him."


End file.
